This invention refers to leak detectors for detecting leaks in rubber gloves and the like.
Many persons are employed in positions where the hands could be at risk for infections and contamination by hazardous biological or chemical products. To prevent contact with such hazardous materials, manufacturers have developed rubber or plastic gloves impermeable to such materials. However, imperfections in the manufacturing process or heavy use and wear and tear often leads to the development of both visible and non-visible leaks in such gloves. Visible inspection of such gloves can be both inaccurate and time consuming, particularly where the leak is small or non-visible, or in a relatively inaccessible location. Consequently, there is a need for a fast, accurate method and means for detecting leaks in rubber gloves.
Various devices for sensing leaks or continuity are known in the art. Thus the Reynolds U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,567 discloses a device for detecting leaks in a gasoline dispensing operation. The device includes a pressure sensitive switch, a timing circuit and an indicator means. The Kidd U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,739 discloses a means for detecting leakage in the inner lining of tanks and piping. The means includes a probe, an alarm and a power source. When the leak occurs, a circuit is made sounding the alarm. The Rollason et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,424 relates to apparatus for non-destructive leak testing of primary electrochemical cells. The apparatus includes containers which receive the cells in deionized water. A probe and a meter are provided to measure conductivity of the water after the cell has been in the water a predetermined period of time.
A device for testing the continuity of a circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,309 to Antonevich. The device includes a grounding of the human body to prevent static build up. An alarm is sounded when an open circuit is detected between the human body and ground. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,748 to Pinsak discloses a glove apparatus for deterring thumbsucking wherein an electrical circuit is made through the human body when the glove on the thumb is placed in the mouth. The Dvorak U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,672 discloses a conductivity sensing device for diapers. When the sensing device is connected, the diaper is a part of a circuit which includes an LED. The LED blinks when the diaper is wet and the circuit is closed.